


The World Has Somehow Shifted

by violaloki



Series: Ain't Your Average Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldunarí, Everybody Lives, Everyone is immortal, F/M, Immortal Arthur, Immortal Knights, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Post-Camlann, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Sidhe, heart of hearts, king!merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has done it, he's defied fate, he's saved his King. Now his feelings for a certain blonde King are brought to the surface after Guinevere has gotten back with a newly-returned Lancelot. Arthur and Merlin admit their feelings, and after a month, Arthur pops the question, what will happen? Why is Merlin hesitant when he clearly shares these feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has Somehow Shifted

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see how Merlin would look like if he was a King. Most of the fanfictions have Merlin and Arthur's relationship being secret but that isn't fair to Merlin or Gwen or Anyone. So why not just strut their relationship around because "haters gonna hate". Court Warlock and King Merlin. Because i like fluff. And don't worry, Kilgharrah hasn't died. For those of you who have read the Eragon (Inheritance Cycle) series, you guys probably know what a Eldunari is. See if you can spot Kilgharrah's
> 
> The title is a lyric from Tangled's "I See The Light" because we all know Arthur is secretly a Disney princess.
> 
> I don't own Merlin 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I used Google Translate, I'm sorry if it's inaccurate. If it is, please let me know and i will change it. :)
> 
> Sidhe , έρχονται να θεραπεύσει , για έχω μια ανταλλαγή για να αποκατασταθεί η ισορροπία στην Γη: Sidhe, come heal, for i have an exchange to restore Balance to the Earth
> 
> θεραπεύει όλες τις πληγές: Heal All Wounds

We had just defeated Morgana, I felt a pang of pity raise in my soul as I watched the light fade from her eyes and the ominous, accepting expression she wore.

We weren’t going to make it. I think somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this, I just couldn’t fully accept it. I cursed my weak limbs, we crashed to the ground as Arthur put all of his weight on me. I sank to the ground, holding Arthur’s body in front of me. I couldn’t believe after all we’ve been through, after all we have accomplished, I still failed.

“It’s too late” was a mantra coming out of Arthur’s mouth, almost like he was trying comfort me with the inevitability of his death.

“All your magic, Merlin, and you can’t save my life.” I knew Arthur meant it a form of our usual banter, something that has been lacking these few days, but I couldn’t help but let out a small sob when I realized that this wasn’t far off from the truth.

“I can” I said as I shifted Arthur into a more comfortable position in my arms. “I’m not going to lose you.”

“Just – Just” Arthur whispered, his strength gradually fading “Just hold me. Please.” He begged, which, being Arthur’s friend for more than a decade, knew that this sort of thing was NEVER common in the blond king.

In that moment, I began to realize the reality of the situation. I was about to lose my best friend, my destiny, my soulmate.

“There’s – There’s so – There’s something I want to say.” Arthur shifted in my arms so that he was facing me. His lips and face were turning a ghostly shade of grey

“You’re not going to say goodbye.” I said, refusing to admit this concept.

“No…Merlin everything you’ve done…” He said, his voice getting weaker by the second. “I know now…For me, for Camelot…for the kingdom you helped me build.”

“You would’ve done it without me.” I meant it as a sense teasing but it came out all serious, maybe it’s because I meant it? I don’t know.

Arthur let out a breathy chuckle.

“Maybe” he said, half a smile/half a grimace. He looked up, his eyes looked far away, like he was staring at something that wasn’t there (Which is most likely true), “I want to say – something I’ve never…said to you before…” he grunted as he moved his head to face me. “Th – Thank you.” He said it with such sincerity and in his fading eyes, showed the same emotion. I knew he meant it. He put his hand on the nape of my neck, adding a last sense of physical comfort.

Then the hand gradually became a lighter touch until it dropped completely. I watched as only the whites of Arthur’s once childish, noble blue eyes showed. I screamed his name and felt a second of momentary relief as Arthur’s beautiful blue eyes were seen once more. But it was gone when his eyes rolled back once more.

I saw the world unfold at its hinges. As is fate won her lifelong battle against destiny.

I did what the one thing I could think of, the one thing I should have done from the beginning. I cursed myself for being so slow and not thinking of this.

_**“O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo”**_ I yelled for the Great Dragon.

Within a few moments he landed and I managed to get Arthur’s prone form onto the dragon and we flew off, heading to the lake.

We got to the lake within five minutes. Kilgharrah got down on his left side so that I could drag Arthur off.

I dragged Arthur’s body to the lake, frantic to save him.

“Merlin” Kilgharrah said with a sympathetic mixed with his signature cryptic, wise expression. “There is nothing you can do”

I let out a cry as my frustrations built up and I pulled Arthur higher up into my arms.

“You have always told me that there is a balance in the world. A life for a life. I will give up mine, so that Arthur can live. You said it yourself, it is my destiny to keep Arthur safe.”

The bronze dragon paused, as if to consider this “Merlin, you cannot. I will take the kings place”

If I had not been holding onto Arthur for dear life, I probably would’ve accidently lost my grip on his body as my reptilian mentor’s words finally sank into the bottom of my comprehension.

“What why? I can’t lose another person in my family.”

Kilgharrah smiled another sad smile “As I said before. I am old Emrys. My bones hurt and there is nothing you can do about it. It would be a miracle to be able to finally rest and to be able to rest in the lake that supplies more magic than the whole Earth. Please. You saved me all those years ago, you helped me see through my anger and resentment and you allowed me to go freely. Let me reciprocate the favor and help you save Arthur”

I paused to consider his words, I could not believe I was going to say goodbye to the one…person? (should Kilgharrah be called a person, he knows about 100 times more things than the humans do) that has always been there, since day one. The one I go to for advice, the one that kept me in Camelot, the one who gave me a reason to stay, who helped me along the path of destiny…even though I never listened to it half the time.

I gently put Arthur on the ground.

“What must I do?” I asked, hoping my voice didn’t betray my uneasiness.

“You must summon the Sidhe”

“How do I do that?”

“With the staff!”

I held out my hand, and the plain white, elder wood staff appeared in my hand. I shared one last look at Kilgharrah before heading to the center of the lake.

I held my Staff out and started chanting, _ **“Sidhe , έρχονται να θεραπεύσει , για έχω μια ανταλλαγή για να αποκατασταθεί η ισορροπία στην Γη.”**_

A burst of light flashed and out came the Sidhe king. “Emrys, we meet again.” He said with a sneer.

“The King is injured, I need your help to heal him.”

“The balance must remain, young warlock.” The Sidhe said.

“I will give my life” Kilgharrah spoke up.

“I must say, the last dragonlord allowing one of the last two dragons sacrifice himself for one mortal king. Well you must love your king” The blued, winged creature looked up and down, as if studying me. “Alright I will do it. Will you mediate this exchange?” He said to me.

“I will” I said, my voice serious.

The Sidhe puts his hand on the white elder wood staff, making it vibrate with new, additional, magical energy.

I walk to the shore, crouching down to where Arthur is laying, lifeless, on the ground. And put my hand on his porcelain cold forehead. **_“θεραπεύει όλες τις πληγές”_** I whispered gently.

I turned to Kilgharrah, and, using what little strength I had left, and ran to the dragon. I wrapped my arms around his neck and in turn he laid his head on my shoulder. “I’ll miss you.” I said, my voice sounding like that of a child saying goodbye to their parents. Which is technically true.

“And I you.” His voice was comforting. “It has been a privilege to know you, young warlock. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men.”

“What will I do without you?” I asked, tears streaming down my face.

“You will remember me. And besides, I won’t be as far away as you think.” Kilgharrah said with a sly smile. _Even now he’s making cryptic remarks_ , I thought. And I heard The Dragon’s low laugh in my head as he heard what I was thinking. “And also the one thing I ask is that you find Aithusa, get her back on the right path. Heal her. Goodbye, Merlin”

_I love you, Kily._ I thought as I heard the laugh gradually get fainter and softer and stepped away as the dragon’s lifeless body glowed a brilliant gold before every molecule and atom of his large body evaporated into gold glitter that matched the sun around morning. It started with his head the made it down to his tail in a matter of a minute.

The Sidhe looked at Merlin, “It has been done”

He meant to go back into the lake but stopped. That was when I felt it. Life picking up again, he literally felt the lives of all of the Knights which Camelot lost, were returned to their bodies and they lived once more.

“What was that?” I asked but the sea king was distracted so didn’t answer.

“Unbelievable” he whispered. He turned around to face me “The magic that this dragon has, combined with your magic has returned lives and created new ones” He smiled “Looks like destiny was on your side”

The golden glitter followed the blued fairy as he went into the lake. The glitter created a beautiful contrast with the aquamarine waters.

The glitter glowed one last time, then was put out, leaving the area in an absolute silence.

It was only then that I realized the strain this had on my body.

I hear the sound of someone gasping in air greedily…

Before my body gives in to the desperate need for rest…

And I fall into the oblivion before my body hits the ground…


End file.
